The present invention relates to spray paint equipment and particularly to equipment for supplying paint to a paint gun.
In the past, the common practice has been to pump paint from a bucket, via a long supply tube, to a pump which supplies pressurized paint to a spray gun.
It is a disadvantage of these prior systems that a considerable amount of paint is wasted in filling the long supply tube. For small jobs, a considerable percentage of the paint is wasted since a substantial amount is required to fill the supply tube prior to spraying. It is necessary to discard any paint left in the tube at the end of the job. It is also a burden to clean the long supply tube after each use.